


My Freaky American Darling

by G_Howland (Howland)



Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Coercion, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howland/pseuds/G_Howland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's not sure how he got there, but Skinner's damn sure he's not gonna let him get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Freaky American Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a larger story that has remained unfinished for several years and will probably never be completed. I wanted to post the choice bits though :)
> 
> Post Movie Canon.

Tom couldn’t say for sure how it happened.  He couldn’t say for sure why it happened, but somehow it had.  He blamed the Daniel’s because it was easy and only a third of the bottle was left glinting in the light of an oil lamp.  

Although, well, yeah, he’d known he’d felt  _something_ for the thief but he'd hoped he’d put these sorts of encounters behind him after those awkward grope sessions with Huck back home.  It'd just been curiosity then, boys being boys, but where'd Huck’d grown out of it Tom’d just kept on wondering and wondering.

And when the bottle got emptier and the night wore on, he an’ Skinner’d just got more and more relaxed and things had started to feel a touch... different.  Tom’d wondered if Skinner was being friendlier so as to sort of forgive Tom for the whole burning thing, but a few well placed jabs at his expense made him unsure on even that. 

It was the confusion, he thought, that made him slow to react to the first kiss, little more than a self-assured press of the Englishman’s thin lips against his own.  

Confusion was a poor excuse for the second kiss, or the third, and after that Tom couldn’t say for sure though why he just kept going with it.  As the thief kissed him deeper, forced opened Tom's mouth with his tongue and explored, Tom couldn’t say why he shut his eyes and moaned quietly like he wanted it.

He couldn’t say why he wanted it.

And now he was naked on his back, probably about to break the law with one of the world’s most famous criminals.

Tom was scared shitless.  

Skinner was over the moon.

The Invisible Man reached down with a gentle hand to tuck a loose lock of hair behind Tom’s ear.  The American started before relaxing into the touch which became a caress across his temple.  Both men were breathing heavily, a single lamp turned down low next to their bed, casting shadows over the one visible form, his skin flushed and sweaty, his legs spread for the invisible weight pressed between them. 

“Skinner, I don’t suggest you give me any more time to-”

“Shush.”

A pair of insistent lips pressed against his own, silencing him again.  The set of fingers entwined with his squeezed gently, as the other hand began to press against his entrance.  Tom broke the kiss with a groan.

“Skinner, this ain’t-”

“It’ll be alright luv.  Hush an-”

“No, Skinner, this is a really goddam bad idearah…!”

Skinner thrust his finger deep, crooking the digit almost immediately once inside.

“I told you to be quiet, luv.  Have a little faith will you?”

The invisible man’s word were lost on Tom, his brow knit in concentration and his free hand clawing at a strong shoulder he could not see.  His eyes were shut tight, trying to imagine the man on top of him.

Skinner smirked, and leaned his face in close, blowing gently on the sensitive skin behind the boy’s ear.  Tom started again, turning towards the sensation, his face a swarm of overwhelming emotions.  Skinner rewarded him with another kiss, this one tender but possessive, his tongue pushing into his mouth in unison with the introduction of a second finger to Tom’s body.  The young man’s back arched up, weakly attempting to evade the intrusion.  He only succeeded in pressing their forms chest to chest, bruising his lips where they crushed against Skinner’s.

The older man took it in stride, easing up and pulling his fingers out completely, bringing his hand up to push Tom’s shoulder’s down and press him back into the bed.

“Would ya just try and relax?  Trust me a little.”  His husky voice inspired no confidence in his self restraint, and Tom shuddered, turning his face away.

“Easy for you to say.”

Skinner chuckled and pulled their intertwined fingers apart, reaching up to cradle Tom’s head, dragging him in for another kiss.  With a grumble, Tom conceded to the motion, telling himself this wasn’t a fight and just to go with it.  

Skinner pulled away shortly, his breathing uneven, heavy, and hot on Tom’s face.  “Ready for another try Tommy boy?”  

Tom grimaced, trying to get his heart rate under control.  “Don’t make me say it you invisible bastard.”

“’course not.  Just thought I’d give you a warning.”

It was a bizarre parody of their usual banter, each one equally short of breath with their words sounding hungry on the verge of needy.

Skinner shifted so his weight was resting on his knees in the space between Tom’s legs, moving a hand to start preparing him again while continuing to cradle the young man’s skull.  Tom nervously reached up to grip the hand in his hair, his other hand grappling at the sheets of the bed in anticipation.

Had he been visible, Tom would have seen Skinner’s eyes narrow in an uncharacteristic show of concern.  “Easy now luv, it’s me remember.”

Tom’s reply was a growling whisper.  “That doesn’t make me any calmer.”

Skinner leaned down and dragged his teeth across the skin of the man’s neck, biting down lightly and then washing over the red marks with his tongue.  Simultaneously he dipped his fingers into the dish of oil beside the bed, and pressed them again into Tom, moving two fingers in quick enough to keep the passage from tightening up and keeping him out.  Tom moaned, the lines of his body drawn taut, his muscles squeezing Skinner’s fingers inside of him.  

“Skinner…”

“If you can’t get used to this, you’re going to have a real hard time when things get a whole lot bigger.”

Tom pulled a pained face and gritted his teeth, both hands now fisted in the sheets.  Skinner didn’t think he’d ever been with a more difficult virgin, and would have told his bedmate so if he hadn’t been worried he’d put the boy off completely.  As it was, he nuzzled the younger man’s neck patiently and waited for his body to stop clenching so severely.  

And it did ease up, quicker than Skinner expected.  He was proud of Tom’s strength, even if he’d never tell the little twit so, and he paid close attention to the lines of stiff concentration on the younger man’s face as he slowly began to scissor his fingers, stretching the muscle systematically until it felt marginally looser.  Dropping a kiss on Tom’s sweaty brow, he added one more finger.  

Tom threw his head back into the pillow, unable to stifle a cry that ripped from his throat.  

“Skinner!”

The older man’s heart pounded in his chest, slowing the motion of his fingers as he put his face right next to Tom’s ear.  “Right here boyo, I’ve got you.  I’ll make you feel so good Tommy Boy, I promise you.  Easy now…”  He trailed off, punctuating his words with soft kisses to the boy’s cheek.  

“Skinner, this ain’t workAH-!”  His words were cut short as Skinner finally found the spot he’d been searching for.  His relief came out in the smirk that spread across his lips, the smile a familiar sensation against the skin of Tom’s cheek.  The younger man felt the body above him relax even through the shuddering that shook his own. 

“Got it now, luv.”

Skinner rubbed his fingers against that bundle of nerves, pressing against it gently and marveling at the way it sent Tom into shivers.  Encouraged, he redoubled his efforts to prepare the boy, stretching the walls wider, and dragging his fingers as he pulled them out and thrust them back in, entranced by the grimaces of pain and groaning gasps of pleasure which raced across the young man’s face in quick succession.  

Thrusting his fingers in one last time, Tom’s eyes forced themselves open, his pupils dilated to turn the irises almost completely black, his gaze unfocused, searching for the source and finding nothing but darkness.  

Skinner stared back, panting just as heavily as Tom.  He dove in and sealed his lips to Tom’s, forcing those eyes closed again as he attacked his mouth with desperation.

“Keep those pretty eyes shut Tom.”

“Yeah… yeah.”

Skinner eased up, pulling back as he admired his handiwork, the swollen pink lips parted as they sucked in air hungrily.  The boy’s high cheek bones were flushed with blood, his eyes moving rapidly beneath tightly closed lids.  His hair was damp with sweat, darkened and messy, blonde curls plastered to his face.  The older man smirked in satisfaction.

He reached back to the oil, slicking his own aching prick, ignoring the sight of oil dripping over seemingly-empty air, and leaned down, hooking the boy’s knees over his arms.  Tom jumped and cursed, startled at this new development, but he dropped his head back again, gripping the sheets as he let the man do as he would.  Skinner laughed softly as he moved himself into position.

“Good boy.”

Steadying himself into alignment with Tom, he leaned down to licked the sweaty chest heaving beneath him. Bracing himself on his knees, he anchored himself to his partner, gripping the young man’s hips, and leaned forward into slick heat.

“SHIT.”

They couldn’t tell who rasped the word louder.

Skinner spread his legs wider, nudging Tom’s further apart with him, the American now clutching at a strong set of arms.  Skinner moved a hand off of Tom’s hips and absentmindedly began to jerk him off, tightening his grip as he slid further into the man.  

The boy was lost in it, his whole body tensed like a sprinter’s, his legs pulling the very cause of his discomfort further forward, seeking the pleasure he knew was coming, wanting it so bad it set his skin on fire.  The invasion was almost too much to take, bigger than he had expected, more than Skinner’s preparations, it seemed to fill him completely.  As Skinner progressively rocked himself forward, Tom tried to relax around him, gritting his teeth and shuddering.

Tom’s thoughts raced, incoherent and disjointed, giving way to muttered curses from time to time, his breath escaping him in painful gasps as finally they were joined completely, Skinner seated fully inside the younger man.  Tom flexed his inner muscles instinctively around Skinner and cursed again as the first stabbings of that startling pleasure raced up his spine.  

Finding his voice with difficulty, Tom locked an arm around Skinner’s neck and dragged himself up to the older man’s ear.  Mostly sitting in his lap now, he found he couldn’t care as he groaned and muttered.  “What the fuck is this?”

Equally breathless, equally entranced, Skinner laughed lightly in his reply. “This, Tommy Boy, is sodomy.”

The arm that wasn’t working Tom to his own completion was wrapped around the younger man’s sweating back.  Lowering him so he lay on the bed, Skinner let out a deep purr as he pulled out part way and thrust back in.  Tom jumped and moaned, but no distinct signs of pain were on his face that time.  Skinner’s smirk turned to an all out wicked grin as he licked a swath of Tom’s skin from collar to cheek, and rolled his hips again starting a quick rhythm that he thought the man could keep up with.

His hand worked on Tom’s cock ruthlessly; milking the member at the same pace he pumped himself in and out of the boy.  They both needed completion, they could smell each other, they could taste each other, and for the first time, they could feel each other as lovers did, joined physically in pain and pleasure.  They fought even as they ground against one another, Skinner inside of Tom, but Tom never giving in completely, his hips always moving and twisting, his hands scratching at the arms that held him tight, his toes curling and his legs tensing to pull Skinner in closer, slamming them together as former pain molded into pleasure, hot and blinding and passionate.  The two men growled at each other, beyond words they panted and scrabbled for purchase from the bed and from each other.  Skinner moved his hand on Tom, pausing to press his thumb against the head of his prick, and it did the young man in.  Tom shouted as he reached his release, Skinner’s name distinguishable within a mix of growls and curses, his fingers arched like claws as they dug into the arms that held him still enough for Skinner to drive himself home again and again and again, the boy’s growls and pants turning into soft, later denied whimpers and sobs, his mouth licking the sweat form Skinners neck, his muscles clamping down around Skinner, urging him to his own completion.  With a roar, the invisible man ground himself into Tom one last time, releasing his seed deep into the other. 

Blood pounded in their ears as they descended from the peak.  Fatigue settled into Skinner quickly, and he fought the urge to just collapse on top of his lover.  Instead he leaned back just enough to move Tom’s legs from around his waist, and reluctantly pull out of his hot, wet body. 

Skinner smirked, and dropped himself down next to Tom.  He found himself listening intently to the boy’s hitched breathing, apparently having difficulty getting his emotions under control.  Tom’s eyes were still shut tight, and his hands kept clenching and unclenching where they rest on his stomach.  Warily, Skinner looked around and picked up the shirt he’d discarded earlier; it wasn’t like he needed the damn thing anyways.

Leaning in, he moved slowly and let Tom know where he was so he wouldn’t startle the overloaded man.  His nerves were surely fried; Skinner smiled.  He swiped the shirt across his front, cleaning the worst of the mess off, and after a moment’s thought, tapped Tom’s thigh until he spread his legs just enough to let Skinner get at where he knew there was leaking mess as well.  Slightly less sticky, Skinner wiped his own chest off with much less care and tossed the shirt aside.  Pulling up the quilt, he could already feel the chill of the nautilus setting in after them, and he intended to shutter it out.

He wrapped the blanket around them, and tugged the still silent Tom towards him, pulling on his shoulder until the younger man got the idea to roll on his side and come closer to Skinner.  The invisible man tucked his partner under his chin, and in a move of affection he would later den, he kissed the top of the boy’s head tenderly before he reached behind him to turn the lamp all the way down.

 

\----

 

They woke up an hour or two later, still nighttime with the ships engine silent.  They didn’t talk at first, but Skinner saw the boy’s eyes open, and Tom heard Skinner’s sigh.  A flush spread across Tom’s face in the dark, and he told himself if he was willing to have sex with this man, he could cuddle a little bit afterwards dammit.  He burrowed his head under Skinner’s chin, and shut his eyes tight, imagining he was laying next to a very visible bedmate.

At length he felt something needed to be said, and he let out a sigh of his own.  “I didn’t know it felt like that.”

Skinner was silent for a moment, and then shifted a little so his mouth rested closer to the younger man’s ear.  “Felt like whut?”

“I dunno, like good.  I thought it all felt like it did at first.”

“You what!?”  Skinner pushed himself up onto his elbow, staring incredulously at the other man.  Tom opened his eyes as well, and frowned as he tried to see something he couldn’t.

“What?”

Skinner gaped for a moment, running a hand over his head, snorting in disbelief.  “You’re fucking stupid mate.  If it worked that way, only masochists and sadists would ever get off.  As it is, enough people do it this way that they had to come up with a law against it.  You know something’s good mate if they’ve got themselves a law.”

He rolled his eyes.  “Well I get that now.”

There was a long pause between them.  At length Tom shifted awkwardly and drew his arms up in front of his chest.  “What?”

Skinner let the silence draw itself out between them, choosing his words carefully for what was coming next.  “You went through with it anyways.”

Tom was silent.

“You thought it’d hurt like a bitch and then it’d be done and you went through with it anyways?”

“Skinner,”

“Blimey mate, that’s just-”

“Fuck you, Skinner.”

Silence descended on the room, Tom staring at the darkness-obscured ceiling, wishing for not the first time that he could see Skinner’s goddamned smug little face without the help of make-up.  As it was he could only feel Skinner as he moved, and he realized too late that the man had stuck his hands on either side of his shoulders pinning him to the bed.

“I think it was the other way around love.”

Scathing remarks raced up Tom’s throat to die on his tongue as Skinner leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.  “Close your eyes Mister Sawyer.”

And out of obedience and exhaustion, he did, not wanting to fight the man after tonight, not for a while anyway.

Skinner sighed close to his ear before beginning.  “You know just how to make me feel like a right prick, don’t you Tommy Boy?  Know how to throw it all right back in my face, make me realize what an ass hole old Skinner can be.”  Tom opened his mouth in astonishment, but Skinner surprised him by covering it with an invisible hand before any words got out.  “No love, there’s no denying this one.”

Tom swore he could hear those muscles work as Skinner’s face pulled itself into that signature smirk.  Tom kept his eyes closed, imagining he could see it as well.  The older man sighed, blowing a puff of air across his face and making Tom grimace.  Skinner chuckled.  “Not that I mind being a prick, beggars and thieves and all, there’s just something about you Tommy boy.  Your special American brand of devilry eh?  I’d call it a whore’s magic, but you’re no whore now, are you Tommy boy?”

Tom’s face burned and he felt a growl bubbling up in his throat, anger at what he thought might be an insult forming words on the tip of his tongue, but Skinner leaned in even closer pressing their foreheads together as he continued to speak.  “I didn’t say I was finished yet love.  You see, I think that’s what I like about you.  You’re a real puzzle.  I have fun trying to straighten you out.  Not socially of course, good, friendly, sexual deviants are just too hard to come by.  But just as soon as I think I got a couple of pieces of you in their proper places, you come and pull shite like this Tommy Boy, and I don’t know what to expect.”

Skinner moved his hand away, rolling back to the side and collapsing on to the mattress.  “You’ll make me crazy, my freaky darling.”  And without another word, long, rough fingers slid their way between Tom’s calloused ones.  Skinner nudged Tom onto his side again and curled up behind him, moving their clasped hands in front of Tom’s chest. 

“Well, I guess there are worse fates, Tommy Boy.”

 

\----

 

The Next morning came with a sharp rapping on the door and Jekyll’s worried voice calling for Tom.  

Said American’s eyes snapped open, and he sent a look of panic in Skinner’s general direction.  He was actually staring at his elbow, but close enough.

The young man’s mouth hung open as terror, conern, confusion flashed in succession across his face until he gave his head a sharp shake and got out of bed quickly, startling himself into swearing quietly and wincing as he reached down for his trousers and started to wrestle them on.  

“Are you alright Mr. Sawyer?”  Jekyll’s concerned voice came in muffled and Tom might have laughed if he’d being in any way capable of appreciating the bizarreness of the actual situation.  As it was he sat down on the edge of the bed with his trousers mostly on and put his head in his hands.

“Fine,” he called back “Just give me a minute here.”

Skinner’s chuckle was barely audible next to his ear as he tapped him on the back and encouraged him to stand up.

“You know Tommy boy, there’s a really lovely benefit that comes with getting fruity with the Invisible Man.”  His voice so low next to his ear that Tom had to strain to hear it while Skinner’s hands deftly helped him fasten his trousers.  “You see, he’s very easy to hide from your mum the next morning.”

Tom blushed and pushed him away without any real anger.  “Just kick your clothes behind the bed and stay low anyways.”  He could practically hear Skinner rolling his eyes as the man made a great show of picking up his clothes and floating them behind the bed so Jekyll wouldn’t be able to see them, and then audibly sat down, all the while humming ‘Nuts in May’ to himself.

“And cut that out!” Tom hissed, running a hand through his hair and being very careful not to limp to the door.  Pulling it open he was greeted with the familiarly ashen face of the doctor, looking concerned and his customary style of awkward.

“Hey doc.”

Jekyll smiled and nodded.  “Good morning Tom.  Are you feeling quite alright?  I could’ve sworn I just heard you talking to yourself.”

To Tom’s credit he kept his cheery smile firmly in place and if the blush showed through the doctor didn’t find it strange.  “Ah you know mornings doc.  Not the easiest thing to get up early, right?  What time is it anyways?”

Relieved with his own distraction, Tom sagged a little against the doorframe as Jekyll dug out his pocket watch and gave it a glance.  He winced sympathetically as he looked back up at Tom.  “Just about ten to six I’m afraid.  It’s all Mina’s doing, really.  She wants to meet with everyone in the map room as soon as possible.”

And with honest pain, Tom moaned.  “Why so goddamned early?”

Jekyll shrugged and smiled kindly.  “You’d have to ask her I’m afraid.”

Nodding absently Tom turned to leave, waving a hand behind him to Jekyll.  “Alright, I’ll be there soon.”

“Oh!  Just a minute Tom; I know you just woke up, but you haven’t happened to see Mr. Skinner around now have you?  I just came from his room and he seemed to be out.  I’m not sure if he was there last night at all in fact.”

Tom lost his smile, staring at the seemingly empty air where he knew Skinner was staring back with laughter in his eyes, and he grimaced, glad he had his back to the man.  “Sorry, haven’t seen him.  I’ll let him know what’s up if I do though.”

“Alright then Mr. Sawyer, see you shortly.”  Tom shut the door on a retreating Jekyll, and promptly leaned back against it and slid to the floor.

Skinner’s composure cracked right then and his laughter filled the room.  “Come on Tom, it wasn’t that bad.”  

Tom couldn’t help grinning as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked decidedly flustered.  “Easy for you to say Skinner, I’ve always been rotten at lying.”

The Invisible man reached down and grabbed his hand, hoisting the younger man up.

“Just be glad we’re in your room and not mine.  If it were the other way around, you’d’ve had to hide under the bed and then run back to your room to try and beat Jekyll’s arrival, and while I’m sure it’d be rather amusing, it’d blow any cover you’ d hoped to have, eh Tommy Boy?

“Yeah, that and I think you tore my shirt.  I’d end up looking like I’d just been playing chase with Hyde.”  Finding his shirt mixed in with skinner’s discarded clothes, he checked for tears.  Sure enough he’d lost the top button and an interestingly shaped rip had formed across the left shoulder.  “Great.  Do you know how to sew?” 

Glancing at his own shirt with distaste and tossing it on the bed, skinner shrugged.  “Always just acquired myself a new shirt.  Ask Mina, sure she knows how.”

Tom shuddered.  “Yeah, ask the vampire lady to mend clothes.  I’m sure that’d go over well.”  He sighed and balled up the shirt, throwing it into a chair in the corner, heading over to the trunk he’d yet to unpack and digging around for one of the other mostly-clean shirts he’d thrown in there.  

Skinner silently tugged on his pants before approaching Tom and flicking him in the shoulder.  “I dunno, maybe that’s all the old broad needs, a few matronly tasks to set her head straight again.  Make her a bit more of a bird and less of a bat.”  

Tom slapped his hand away before tugging a new shirt over his head, it in disbelief.  “Oh if she could hear you right now–“

“We’ll I’d just be all aquiver like always.”

Silence landed heavily between them, and Tom fiddled with his buttons absentmindedly as he did them up.

There was an awkward moments before Skinner let out a distracted hum and rested a hand at the small of Tom’s back.  To his credit, the American didn’t jump this time.  

“I guess We’ll be seeing each other at Mina’s gathering of mystery then Tommy boy.”  He pulled away quickly and gathered up his over coat and shirt, covering the latter with the former as he threw both over his arm.

“Yeah, sounds good.” He turned back to his shirt, finishing the buttons and then looking for his vest and holsters.  When he didn’t hear the door open he turned to face the other man confused.  Skinner sniggered at the expression.  

“Thought you might want to be the one opening the door, eh?  Be a might strange if old Skinner was seen walking out of Mr. Sawyer’s room with only his trousers on.  Think of the gossip.”

Blushing furiously, Tom shook his head and walked to the door, opening it a crack and peeking out into the hall. 

“Coast’s clear Skinner.”  He pulled his head back in and opened the door all the way, but started when he felt a cold hand touch his waist and smiling face press against his shoulder.  

“Well then,” came the murmured reply.  “Guess I’ll be off.”  

And with that, Skinner gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and maneuvered himself around the younger man and into the hall.  

Tom watched him walk away, his step light and faint strains of a whistled ‘Clementine’ floating back to his ears.  

Shivering, he shut the door slowly, resting his head against the rough wood when it clicked shut.  

He felt chilled and uncomfortable as he stepped back into the room to finish getting ready.  When he went to the bed to strip off the sheets, he was forced to pause as he caught a whiff of grease paint and sex.  His knees shook, and he sank onto the bed with a wince, his head pounding and his thoughts racing, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into.

  
  
  



End file.
